Using watercraft that are equipped with downriggers for trolling for fish is very common and popular in various areas around the world. This activity is conducted at hours of daylight and also during low light periods such as dawn and dusk as well as night. The downriggers are set at a certain depth depending on water depth and depth of fish congregation. Therefore, it is critical to success that viewing of the depth meter is possible under low or no light conditions. Because of this the fisherman must carry an additional lighting source. That source can be in the form of a flashlight, headlamp or even a lighter. The additional light source requires the fisherman to use their hands while setting the downrigger which also requires two hands. This creates a problem that leads to difficulty including the potential for the loss or damage of equipment which is expensive and time consuming. It could possibly result in the end of the fishing trip before it is even started.
Therefore, it has been discovered that coupling a light directly to the downrigger that focuses a small amount of light directly on the depth meter improves the use and deployment of a downrigger. With both hands free to operate and deploy the downrigger by being able to clearly read the depth meter, the likelihood of losing or damaging equipment is reduced significantly. It also will increase the user's ability to deploy the fishing equipment quicker allowing them to begin fishing faster.
The applicant is unaware of any prior art concerning the instant device.